


Ice Cream Kisses

by gneebee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), bethyl - Fandom
Genre: Bethyl Love, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gneebee/pseuds/gneebee
Relationships: Bethyl - Relationship, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Ice Cream Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonia Bell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sonia+Bell).



> Good morning! This fluffy little one shot is in response to a prompt from my dear friend and faithful reader Sonia Bell. I hope all of you enjoy it! xo

**00**

She's driving to work this Tuesday morning with the AC on full blast, but it still feels sticky and uncomfortable. It's like the heat and humidity are fighting to see which can get higher. The good news is the blistering heat makes going to work in an ice cream parlor sound pretty darn wonderful.

At first she felt a little funny taking the job. For some reason it seemed like a position for a teenager. Then she gave herself a lecture, "Get over yourself Beth. What? Are you too sophisticated? Why is 21 too old to serve ice cream? Don't be so ungrateful."

Besides, it had everything she was looking for. Great hours, close to home and the owner offered to pay her two dollars an hour over minimum, why not? It's a temporary job anyway. Just until she starts her last year of college.

She's lucky and she knows it. The inheritance she received from her Mother covers her tuition, it even bought her an older but dependable car, and she has a tiny apartment near campus. The money she earns working during school breaks pays for food, gas money and a few extras.

When she started at the shop she discovered she has a lot more responsibility than just serving ice cream, that's why today her shift begins two hours before the parlor officially opens. She walks in the back entrance, put's her purse and lunch in her small locker, then looks in the bathroom mirror as she puts the little white cap on her head.

The cap is part of her uniform which of course she hated at first, but she doesn't mind it now. It's really kind of cute and it sends the message it's intended to send. It makes her look like an old fashion girl working in an old-fashion ice cream parlor. Wholesome.

All she needs to add is a smile and a pleasant attitude. That's not so hard. And she's found the more she smiles the more folks are inclined to say, "You keep the change," or even leave her an extra dollar or two. On busy days she's made as much as twenty-five dollars in tips. Not bad for scooping ice cream and making banana splits.

It's early yet, just 8 am and the shop doesn't open until 10. With the blistering weather business will start getting crazy right around noon. After that she expects to be working like a maniac until the end of her shift. For now she does one of her side jobs. She's making huge ice cream sandwiches to place in the self-service cooler. She keeps the big glass front cooler filled with ready made ice cream cones, ice cream cakes, hand dipped ice cream bars and even frozen bananas dipped in chocolate. She's found she really enjoys making all the treats.

She's down to the last sandwich when she hears the big engine drive in the lot. She looks up to see the bright red fire firetruck along with a paramedic rig pull in and park.

She knows why they're here, the huge Food Lion grocery is at the other end of the shopping center and the firemen are no doubt here for groceries. She continues watching as they exit the trucks and it's a sight worth seeing. She smiles to herself as she wonders, is there some kind of rule that you have to be good looking and built like a brick wall to be a fireman? It sure does seem that way.

* * *

Although they're on duty they still have to have groceries for the firehouse, but should a call come in all bets are off, they drop everything to do their duty. When it does occasionally happen not one of them complains. They're all dedicated to the job, none more so than the youngest of them, Daryl Dixon.

Being a firefighter was a career he would have never dared dream of, it seemed so far out of reach. Things changed when he was fortunate enough to have a high school counselor, Dale Horvath, who believed in him and pointed Daryl in the right direction.

As soon as he graduated high school Daryl began working his way into the job. He naturally possessed the most important traits of a good firefighter. Physical fitness with all the strength and stamina needed, integrity, courage, willingness and work ethic.

The work part began with first becoming a volunteer firefighter, while also attending classes to become Certified in Fire Science. That's all it took for him to really get passionate about a career in firefighting and following those first steps he went on to earn an Associates Degree in the field. It wasn't easy for a guy who was no lover of school, but it meant enough to him that he persevered and did what needed doing.

Next he trained to be a paramedic and after a year working in that field he was accepted to the fire academy. The dream became reality when, upon graduation from the academy he was hired by the Smithton Fire Department. He's now 29 years old and has been on duty with SFD for three years.

Right now, the firemen are all griping about the heat. It's just plain miserable out and they can feel more heat radiating off the black asphalt as they start walking across the lot toward the grocery. The small shop catches Daryl's eye and he smiles, "Hey fellas, I'll catch up with ya." He points to the ice cream parlor and says, "I'ma head over there and get myself a cone."

They laugh and tease him, "An ice cream cone, isn't that sweet. Go on kid and leave us to do the manly work." There was a time in his life when he didn't take teasing well, now he just smiles. He gets that it's all good-natured.

She's still just watching them when suddenly the one she's most particularly had her eye on starts walking toward the parlor. She stands just as frozen as the ice cream while she watches him come her way. Oh my gosh.

He's undeniably handsome in an almost brooding way, yet he doesn't seem menacing. In fact he's smiling, the firemen must have been joking with each other. Whatever the reason she likes his smile a lot. In fact, she can't find anything wrong with anything about the way the man looks. He's as hot as the weather.

His shoulders are so broad and straight and his biceps are huge. His build makes her wonder if he has to have his uniforms custom made.

She's still frozen as he begins to pull on the door, before noticing the small sign, "Closed." He cups his hands to the sides of his face, peers in through the glass and sees her. He makes the most pitiful face she's ever seen on a grown man, then smiles and mouths the word, "Please?"

How can she resist? The answer is, she can't. She comes around the counter, turns the lock on the door and opens it wide, "Hurry, come in." As soon as he's inside she shuts and locks it again.

His smile grows wider and he teases, "You planning to keep me trapped in here?"

She can't believe she's able to maintain her composure, but she does and even manages to tease back, "Maybe."

My gosh he's even more handsome than she first realized. His eyes are bright blue, which contrasts nicely with his dark hair, his jawline is firm and his smile is the kind that's contagious. And even though the dark hair is a little messy it looks soft. Maybe she should help him out and comb her fingers through it.

He appears to be intently studying all the flavors in the case, but what he's really studying is her. What a cutie. She's wearing a 50's style pink and white stripped uniform dress complete with starched white apron and white cap. Her pretty blonde hair hangs down in a ponytail from the back of the cap and those big beautiful blue eyes sparkle. Her smile brightens up the whole shop, it's enough to stop a man in his tracks, and she's so petite. He'd like to get to know that small body a whole lot better.

He thinks to himself, "Yeah, right. You? You're so full of shit Dixon."

She sees on the metal plate above his badge, his name is "Dixon," but she doesn't address him by name. She just looks at him, glances down at the ice cream containers and asks, "Is there anything in particular that appeals to you today?"

He wants to answer, "Hell yes. Let's get out of here and I'll show you." Yeah, yeah, yeah. As if that would ever happen. Pfft. That's not the man he is so instead he answers, "I was gonna get my usual, a chocolate cone, but now I'm thinking a strawberry sundae might be the ticket." He sees by her name tag she's "Beth," and he adds, "Please Beth."

She's holding back a giggle, a guy like him just doesn't look like the strawberry sundae type, but she maintains and asks, "One scoop or two?"

"I better have two, I got a weakness for ice cream."

She smiles and says, "Me too," and he almost forgets himself as he watches her dish up the big scoops of vanilla and press them into the paper sundae cup, then she starts the strawberry sauce, the whipped cream, even two cookie straws and a sprinkling of nuts with a cherry on top. She's so pretty and sweet looking and he wants to reach out, take her hand and tell her that.

He's so lost in his thoughts he almost jumps when she smiles and hands him the cup; and as he takes it from her he smiles back and asks, "How much do I owe ya?"

She shrugs, "I haven't even got the cash register open yet. How about this one's on me, think of it as my donation to the firefighter's union."

He nods but says, "Nah, I don't think so. I can't have you paying for my ice cream." He takes a couple of fast bites and begins digging into his pocket when suddenly his radio begins to blare and he quickly hands her back the sundae and explains, "I gotta go now girl. Sorry."

She runs around the counter and opens the door saying, "Yes, okay, be safe. Bye."

Just as she's about to shut the door behind him he turns, hands her a bill and says, "Bye Beth." And then runs toward the big red firetruck. She looks down at the money in her hand, ten dollars. No! She wants to run after him, but she knows that wouldn't be right.

A wave of sadness quickly washes over her. Darn. She finally meets a really cool guy and "poof" he's gone. As she walks back around the counter she absentmindedly takes a bite of his sundae, let's out a heavy sigh and goes back to her work.

She's got to open in 15 minutes and his visit has put her behind. Not that she's complaining. It was worth every second of it.

He's all business now, but that doesn't mean he's not thinking about her. Shit, he was just getting up the courage to start flirting with her. He's no good at that kind of thing but he was going to make the effort. Maybe eventually he'd even ask for her phone number. Maybe.

For now though they're on their way to a reported fire at an apartment complex. He's got to keep his focus on his work.

The rest of the day she feels so heavy-hearted. She asks herself why, after all, she doesn't even really know him. She knows just enough to know she's very attracted to him. Not just his looks either. He was so nice, funny, polite and…well gosh, she doesn't even know his name but he seems kind of perfect.

The next time Beth lays eyes on him is later that evening when she comes home, flips on the TV and the news is on. She's just about to change the channel when the story is announced, "Firefighter rushes into burning apartment and rescues two young children."

The reporter is still talking but Beth's not looking at that guy, she's busy searching for "Dixon" in the background. She squeals when she sees him. They're showing a film clip of him hurrying from the burning building carrying a small child in each arm. Wow. He instantly became ten times more attractive.

For the next two days through the work and the lag time his mind is on the pretty blonde, Beth. He's never had feelings like he has for her, and shit, he doesn't even really know her. That doesn't seem to make a difference because he feels it, he needs to see her again. He wants to spend time with her. He'd like to talk to her somewhere besides an ice cream parlor, he wants to get to know her.

Maybe he just needs to suck it up and do that. Go back and talk to her. What's the worst thing that can happen? The answer's pretty simple, she could tell him to go screw himself. But maybe she won't.

_If_ he gets the nerve to go back and talk to her.

She spends the next two days with him always on her mind. She tells herself she doesn't even know him, why is she being so obsessive? She just can't seem to help herself. There was something there, something that passed between them. A spark, a feeling, whatever it was it was there and all she wants is to see him again.

His twenty-four hour shift ends and he's got the next two days off. He also has a plan. He takes himself out to breakfast, cleans up his place a little, does a couple loads of wash, cuts the grass, showers, dresses in his best jeans and a decent shirt, and he's out of there.

He's determined not to let the fact that he's a chickenshit cause him to miss out on what could be something so right. He knows good and well that if he doesn't at least try he'll never forgive himself.

He drives the Wrangler straight to the shopping center, pulling up right in front of the ice cream parlor.

She's scooping up ice cream cones for a couple of little kids, then the bell over the door jingles and gets her attention. She glances up and she's not sure she's still breathing. The sight of him walking in the shop is the best thing she's seen in two days. "Dixon" is back. She cheerfully calls out, "I'll be right with you."

Her voice sounds so sweet. It sounds just like it has as he's heard it over and over in his head. She looks sweet too, smiling and talking to the excited little kids as she hands them their cones. Their Mama pays and says, "C'mon you two, let's go to the park with these."

He likes kids a lot but he's never been happier to see a couple of them leave. He walks up to the counter and says, "Hey Beth, sorry about running off the other day. I felt bad and thought I'd better come by and apologize."

It doesn't seem possible that he gets more handsome every time she sees him. She hears herself gushing like a teenager who just met her celebrity crush, "Don't be sorry, my gosh. I saw you on the news that night helping those children. You should be so proud."

Shit, now he's embarrassed and worried he'll stutter when he shrugs off the complement, "I was doing my job."

"Maybe so, but I'm so proud of you."

It's the perfect moment, now or never, "I was wondering what time you get off work. I thought maybe you'd like to go out somewhere."

She's smiling so brightly when she agrees, "I would, but I have two conditions. First, it has to be somewhere that's cool, and second you have to tell me your first name."

Now he's more embarrassed but she has him smiling, "That would be a good idea, wouldn't it? Sorry, it's Daryl. Daryl Dixon. As for somewhere cool, I's thinking maybe you'd like to go for a swim."

"A swim? Where?"

"I know a little spot, a lake up in the hills but it's not far."

"I see, is that where you take all the ladies?"

He gets what she's asking and he's honest, "Ain't ever taken anyone there before, but I sure would like to take you Beth."

Now her face is all pinked up and her eyelashes are fluttering when she says, "Alright but I have to stop at my place. I want to change out of this uniform and get my suit."

What he says next stuns him almost as much as it does her, "Why? I don't have a suit, maybe you don't need one either."

Then she stuns them both even more when despite her now bright red face she answers, "Alright then. I'll be off in an hour."

His heart is trying to pound itself out of his chest and he has to work hard to control his breathing when he says, "Cool. I'll be back for ya then."

He gets in the Wrangler and drives to the front of the grocery. He hurries through the store filling his cart as he goes, a six pack of beer and one of coke, a couple of fresh sandwiches from the deli, some fresh cookies from the bakery, a bag of chips and a bag of ice.

He races to his house as fast as the law will allow, pulls in the garage and quickly packs the cooler. He throws a camp blanket in the back, and finally hurries inside to grab a pair of board shorts. He's not so sure he's really ready for skinny dipping with her quite yet, he's got a feeling she isn't quite ready either.

He's waiting for her when her shift ends and he follows her home. She invites him in to wait while she changes. Her place is so tiny. Just one room with an impossibly small kitchenette, a little table and two chairs, and the rest of the area is filled with her bed, a dresser, a TV and an easy chair.

She grabs her change of clothes from the dresser and is on her way to change in the bathroom when he admits to her, "Just so ya know Beth, I brought a swimsuit."

Instant relief! "I'm really glad to hear that Daryl because I had every intention of bringing mine."

"I figured you did." Then something compels him. He walks closer to her, wraps his arms loosely around her waist and tells her, "I'm a pretty good judge of people Beth, and I'm sure you're a good one. Sweet and kind. I want you to know, I'm not just looking for a little bit of one-time fun. I'd like to get to know you. I'd like to see if the two of us…"

She places her hand on his cheek when she interrupts him, "…can make this work. That's what I want too Daryl."

He's all warmth and smiles, "Yeah?"

"Yes Mister Dixon, now why don't you stop talking and kiss me…"

_The Beginning for Them_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading along. Please leave a comment if you're inclined. I'll be back soon with more Bethyl Love. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


End file.
